The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which, in and of themselves, may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
It is desirable to obtain optimal true magnetic antennas (also known as permeable antennas or magnetic flux channel antennas). These antennas have recently been demonstrated to exhibit extraordinary efficiency in conformal antenna applications. These antennas constitute the most advanced members of a family of antennas that began with the ferrite dipole in the 1950's and includes the mast-clamp antenna, and other ferrite based antennas, for example.